Días de Academia 2
by Vizans
Summary: Después de un merecido descanso estival el nuevo curso académico se inicia en San Francisco. Segundo año de las aventuras y desventuras de Jim y Bones cómo cadetes en la Flota Estelar.
1. Chapter 1

**Segundo año**

–¿Metiste los guantes nuevos en la maleta?

–Sí.

–¿Y el abrigo de invierno?

–También.

–¿Guardaste el padd que te compré?

–Sí, está en mi bolsa de mano.

–¿Actualizaste el teléfono de tu hermano?

–Claro.

–¿Pusiste en un lugar de fácil acceso las hipos?

–En el bolsillo interior izquierdo de mi chaqueta.

–¿Comprobaste que estuviesen cargados por si tuvieses que usarlos de emergencia ante una reacción alérgica?

–Lo hice, dos veces.

–¿Te acordaste de…?

–Mamá, ya está bien. Tengo todo bajo control.

La mirada acerada de Winona se clavó en el menor de sus hijos sentado en ese momento en la mesa de la cocina de la casa que ambos habían compartido durante las dos últimas semanas. Jim no había esperado la compañía de su madre pues su última misión la mantenía alejada del planeta, pero esta, moviendo varios hilos entre sus contactos dentro de los almirantes, había logrado un permiso en la Tierra que, casualmente, coincidía con el final de las vacaciones de verano de su hijo antes de que se iniciase el curso académico en la flota estelar.

Si bien Jim y su familia no compartían una relación al uso, el joven no podía negar que al sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre, el día que esta regresó a casa, todo su cuerpo se relajó y, momentáneamente, su rostro se hundió en el cabello rubio de la mujer aspirando su familiar aroma y regodeándose con la tranquilidad que este le transmitía. Tras muchas dificultades, Frank, la huida de Sam, el holocausto de Tarso IV, el regreso a la Tierra... los tres miembros actuales del clan Kirk habían logrado crear un pequeño núcleo familiar que servía cómo refugio a cada uno de ellos, incluso en sus peores momentos.

Los primeros días de convivencia habían permitido a madre e hijo ponerse al día de sus vidas dentro de la flota, Winona le explicó los pormenores de su misión y Jim los entresijos que se tejían en los pasillos de la academia. Luego ambos cayeron en una cómoda y fácil rutina aderezada por sus discusiones, casi diarias. Sin embargo, el que Jim y su madre se enfrentasen no significaba que ambos se enfadasen, al contrario: las constantes discusiones (tan trascendentales que solían versar de complejos temas cómo: la hora a la que Jim decía arreglar su habitación, si la comida de Winona era excesiva, si Jim tenía que ir a hacer la compra antes de leer su padd o si las plantas del porche debían reorganizarse o no) no eran más que una forma de mostrar el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro ya que todas acababan igual: los dos sentados en las hamacas o el sofá, conversando de cualquier cosa, y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

–Jim, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo me enteré de tu estancia en la academia?

–No mamá, eso fue un error– dijo Jim haciendo un mohín.

–Me da igual– le señaló con el dedo índice–. No quiero una llamada de Chris advirtiéndome de tu deplorable estado de salud en la academia.

–Pero…

–Ni una palabra más, jovencito.

–No soy un niño.

Winona alzó inquisitivamente una ceja.

–Aún no has cumplido los veintidós años.

–Pero lo haré pronto.

La defensa que Jim había empezado a trazar se vio interrumpida por un brillo que el joven distinguió en la mirada de su madre, la mujer inevitablemente recordaba la muerte de su esposo en cada uno de sus cumpleaños. La expresión de Jim no pasó desapercibida ante Winona que le indicó el plato.

–Termina de desayunar o llegaremos tarde.

–Sí señora.

Engullendo los últimos bocados que le quedaban, Jim retiró sus cubiertos de la mesa y subió a por sus bolsas. Minutos después se encontraba junto a su madre rumbo al puerto espacial dónde su transporte le llevaría hasta San Francisco.

* * *

Al llegar Jim pudo ver cómo un par más de cadetes, que conocía de vista, estaban ya subiendo a la pequeña nave. Se giró hacia su madre y señaló una nave, algo mayor, situada tras su transporte.

–¿Esa no es tu lanzadera?

–Sí, partiré en tres horas.

–Pensaba que tenías dos días más de permiso.

–Y así es, pero no tengo más motivos para posponer mi regreso si no os tengo a Sam o a ti aquí.

La nostalgia en la voz de su madre hizo que Jim la abrazase. Winona le rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza antes de separarse. Al hacerlo, la mujer tomó el rostro de su hijo con sus manos.

–Cuídate mucho.

–Lo haré mamá.

–Y no te metas en más líos de los que Pike pueda sacarte.

–Trataré de recordarlo.

Winona rió haciendo aspavientos con la cabeza.

–No cambiarás nunca. Por cierto, te he hecho un ingreso en tu cuenta– Jim iba a replicar, pero Winona le silenció–. Sé que no necesitas nada, que la academia te provee de todo, pero también quiero que te diviertas y no tengas que mantener un trabajo para poder permitirte salir una noche, y mucho menos cuando estudias un programa de comandos tan avanzado. Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado terco para admitir que también necesitas un descanso.

–Gracias mamá, pero no tenías por que hacerlo.

–Lo sé. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Jim– dejando un beso sobre la frente de su hijo, Winona le soltó y se alejó un paso hacia atrás para contemplarle con una brillante mirada–. Tu padre también lo estaría.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Jim besó rápidamente sus dedos y los extendió en dirección a su madre antes de entrar corriendo en el transbordador pues era consciente de que si se quedaba un momento más ante su madre acabaría dejándose vencer por su emoción y las lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, finalmente se derramarían.

* * *

Había gente, demasiada gente en los puertos de San Francisco. Leonard McCoy no se sorprendió de aquel hecho, no en vano el grueso de la multitud estaba allí por la misma razón que él: habían retrasado hasta el último momento su regreso a la academia de la flota estelar.

Tomó con más fuerza sus dos bolsas y siguió su camino esquivando a los más jóvenes de los cadetes, aquellos que estaban por primera vez en los dominios de la academia. Maldijo entre dientes su incipiente juventud.

–¡Bones! ¡Aquí Bones!

Entre la marabunta de cadetes y oficiales el médico no tardó en reconocer la cabellera rubia de su compañero de habitación. El muchacho se veía saludable, descansado y con la energía suficiente cómo para tratar de derribar en una pelea a una docena de klingons. Leonard comenzó a pensar en posibles relajantes que disminuyesen de forma natural la actividad del chico si este osaba meterle en algún problema. Sin embargo sus elucubraciones quedaron aparcadas en su mente cuando Jim llegó ante él y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Aunque su reacción inicial había sido la de protestar, se encontró disfrutando del gesto y devolviéndolo con un resoplido al darse cuenta que, en apenas un año, había llegado a apreciar de verdad a su compañero.

–Maldita sea Jim– dijo el médico ojeándole una vez más–. Te ves bien.

Jim se palmeó el estómago.

–Milagros de la comida casera.

–¿Has estado con Sam?

–Unos días, pero estas dos últimas semanas mi madre ha estado en la Tierra y decir que no a su cocina es un pecado, además de un castigo porque si te niegas a terminar lo que tienes en el plato te aseguro que su furia se encarga de hacerte cambiar de opinión con bastante eficacia.

–No lo dudo– musitó el doctor recordando a la impresionante mujer, que había conocido meses atrás, mientras reemprendía la marcha con su amigo.

–¿Y tú que tal? ¿Cómo está Joanna?

–Volví a verla hace seis días, Jocelyn tuvo la decencia de permitirme despedir de ella– los recuerdos de las horas pasadas con su hija suavizaron las líneas de expresión de su rostro–. Está enorme y cada vez más parlanchina.

–Cuidado Bones, se te cae la baba.

El médico le dio un manotazo en la cabeza e ignoró sus quejas.

–Mira quien fue a hablar, te recuerdo que hace tres semanas me enviaste una caja para que se la regalase.

–¿Pudiste dársela al final?– preguntó Jim con interés.

En uno de sus paseos por el pueblo había encontrado una tienda con varios libros impresos, dos de ellos con historias para niños. Sin dudarlo los compró y los envió a su amigo para que este pudiera obsequiar a Joanna.

–Por supuesto– Leonard le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de sonreír ante la cara de expectación de Jim–. Le encantó. El primero de los libros comenzó a leerlo en el mismo momento en el que se sentó en el transbordador con Jocelyn de regreso a casa.

–Me alegro– admitió Jim entrando ya en el edificio dónde estaban las habitaciones de los cadetes médicos.

A pesar de que no era habitual que los aspirantes militares acabasen en los departamentos destinados a los médicos, Jim había dado un "pequeño empujoncito" a la probabilidad jaqueando el sistema de asignaciones que terminó poniéndole con el sureño.

Realizaron el trayecto hasta su habitación saludando a la mayoría de cadetes que se cruzaban con ellos, intercambiando breves noticias, y quedando para tomar alguna que otra copa en las noches venideras. Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, una amplia estancia central dividida entres espacios, dormitorio, cocina y salón, y un pequeño baño.

–Hogar, dulce hogar– dijo Jim tirándose encima de su cama y removiéndose para encontrar una postura óptima–. Parece mentira lo rápido que se puede acostumbrar uno a este catre.

Bones gruñó a modo de asentimiento y fue hacia la mesa del salón sobre la que descansaban dos sobres, uno con su nombre y otro con el de Jim. Abrió el suyo y comprobó su contenido.

–Los horarios, ya nos los han dejado.

–Estoy emocionado– dijo Jim haciendo caso omiso del médico y comenzado a colocar su ropa en el armario.

Después de comprobar que sus clases estaban en orden, Bones abrió el sobre de Jim y observó su horario.

–Cristo Jim, tienes menos horas libres que… que… Maldita sea, ni me salen las comparaciones– agitó el horario en dirección a su amigo–. Explícame esto.

–Vamos Bones, sabes de sobra que estoy en un programa acelerado de comandos– Jim se acercó y tomó el horario–. Además, es casi igual al del año pasado.

–Tiene dos asignaturas más.

–Pero son fáciles– replicó Jim.

–Tú estás loco y…– la sarta de palabras de Bones se detuvo abruptamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios–. Bueno, puede que esto no esté tampoco tan mal.

Viendo el repentino cambio en el ánimo del médico, Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–Por que cuanto más ocupado estés: menos tiempo tendrás para emborracharte y meterte en líos.

–¡Oh vamos Bones! ¡ni que pasase el día de fiesta!

–De fiesta no, pero metido en problemas…

–Aburrido– rió Jim volviendo a su tarea–. Ah, por cierto: he quedado esta noche con Gaila, dice que tiene una amiga también de Orion que puede llevarse muy bien contigo.

–¿Pero cómo es posible que ya tengas una cita el primer día que estamos aquí?

–Qué "tengamos"– le corrigió Jim.

–Y luego te preguntas que por qué me alegro de que vayas a tener la nariz metida entre libros los próximos libros.

–Entre libros y entre los cabellos de las bellas cadetes.

Con un gemido, Bones se sentó en el sofá tratando de reprimir sus instintos asesinos mientras Jim parloteaba acerca de todo lo que iban a hacer por la noche y en lo bien que lo iban a pasar. Apoyó el rostro en su mano, observando el ir y venir de Jim, escuchando sus interminables explicaciones y, en cierto modo, se sintió más en casa que nunca.

* * *

_**Nota:** Recordar una vez más que esta maravillosa saga no me pertenece, y que todo lo aquí escrito está concebido con la mejor de las intenciones._  
_Larga vida y prosperidad y, por supuesto: bienvenidos al segundo año de academia :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Injusto**

Volver a la rutina de la academia fue fácil y apenas seis días después del inicio de las clases Jim se encontró en una situación similar a la que había vivido el año anterior: sumido en su mundo interior en las clases básicas, disfrutando de las horas de mecánica y física avanzada, perfeccionando sus estilos de lucha en las clases de defensa, y rezando por el fin de la agonía en las horas de política exterior. Tras las clases Jim se reunía con sus amigos en la cafetería, coqueteaba con alguna que otra cadete y, a última hora del día, regresaba a su habitación para terminar sus tareas y reunirse con Bones si es que ambos no se encontraban antes, tal y cómo había sucedido ese día ya que los dos tenían la misma clase a última hora de la tarde de los miércoles: supervivencia II.

–Nunca pensé que con una hoja de palmera se pudieran hacer tantas cosas– dijo Bones.

–Y seguro que aún hay uno o dos trucos que el profesor no nos ha dicho, y que nos revelará cuando vayamos a realizar las prácticas en el exterior– opinó Jim.

–Espero que no, ya casi no me acuerdo ni cómo era la explicación para trenzar las hojas en caso de querer hacer una construcción con techo.

–Tendremos que practicar.

–Claro, podemos ir ahora a la floristería, comprar tres o cuatro palmeras de diez metros cada una, plantarlas en nuestro salón, y mañana fabricarnos unas cabañas.

–Bonesy, la ironía en tu voz sobraba– rió Jim–. Aunque, para tu alivio, debes saber que cómo mi jefe médico yo estaré allí, dónde sea, para salvar tu incompetente culo.

–Te recuerdo que para que eso pase debes llegar a capitanía y para ello necesitas una evaluación psicológica. Imagínate que semejante hecho acaba siendo mi responsabilidad.

–Me darías el visto bueno, ambos lo sabemos: soy el único lo suficientemente loco cómo para llevar en mi nave a un médico especialista en cirugía de trauma con aviofobia.

–Sería un buen médico al lado de un capitán tan ególatra cómo tú.

–La verdad es que sí.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

Estaban decidiendo que iban a cenar cuando el comunicador de Bones sonó. El hombre respondió y mantuvo una breve conversación con su interlocutor antes de colgar y maldecir.

–Tengo que irme, hay una emergencia de nivel A.

Con rapidez Jim repasó sus conocimientos de medicina, aprendidos en su instrucción básica, y se encontró con el dato de que el nivel A significaba emergencia de máxima gravedad: todos los médicos disponibles debían presentarse en el hospital designado y permanecer allí el tiempo que fuese necesario.

–¿Crees que podrás hacer algo decente para cenar?– le preguntó Bones a Jim no sin preocupación ante las escasas artes culinarias del rubio.

–Oh venga, puedo sobrevivir unas horas sin ti– Jim hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano–. Ve tranquilo, hablaremos en cuanto regreses. Buena suerte.

Bones asintió y se alejó para tomar un transporte directo hacia el hospital.

* * *

La semana continuó y Bones siguió en el hospital recluido, hecho que no sorprendió a Jim ya que Bones no era un aprendiz de cadete médico sino que él ya era médico y la única formación que estaba recibiendo en la academia era militar; Jim sabía que en sus años de trabajo en Georgia Bones se había labrado una gran reputación por la que ya era conocido en el recinto de la flota estelar y que por ello sus habilidades se requerían con mayor frecuencia que las de un cadete normal.

En la noche del jueves Jim le envió un mensaje, simplemente interesándose por su estado y animándole en las horas que aún le quedaban por delante. Pero el médico no lo respondió. Jim concluyó que debían estar demasiado ocupados manejando la emergencia. Por ello a última hora del viernes, cuando regresó al edificio dormitorio sonrió al ver cómo la luz de permanencia estaba encendida: Bones había regresado. Tecleó el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió. Nada más entrar Jim supo que algo estaba mal: la estancia estaba en penumbras y Bones sentado en el sofá, con los brazos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza entre sus manos. Al acercarse reparó en que sobre la mesa había una botella de bourbon casi terminada, ningún vaso estaba a la vista por lo que el médico debía de haber estado bebiendo directamente de la botella. Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Bones?

El hombre no le respondió por lo que Jim llegó hasta él y le zarandeó. La única reacción de Bones fue la de gemir. Varias burlas acudieron a la mente de Jim pero las dejó a un lado intuyendo que el médico había tenido unos días demasiado duros en el hospital y había regresado a su cuarto con la única intención de relajarse.

–Arriba grandullón– dijo Jim tomándole del brazo–. Vamos a ver si podemos hacer el camino hasta la cama sin incidentes.

Apenas había logrado poner al hombre en pie cuando este vomitó. Jim esperó pacientemente hasta que la mayor parte del alcohol abandonó el estómago de su amigo y luego volvió a tirar de él.

–Venga Bones, una mano aquí, hemos de llegar hasta el baño.

El médico no dijo nada pero trató de moverse junto a él. Jim logró entrar en el pequeño baño, sentó a su amigo en el retrete, y dejó su cabeza sobre el plato de la ducha consciente de que volvería a vomitar. Empapó una toalla y preparó un vaso de agua fría. Iba de regreso al baño cuando Bones vomitó de nuevo. Entró con rapidez, dejó a un lado el vaso, envolvió la cabeza del hombre con la toalla y sujetó su frente mientras este seguía vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Pasaron así casi veinte minutos hasta que Bones gimió.

–¿Mejor?– ante el nuevo gemido Jim sonrió–. Eso está bien. Ahora ten– le pasó el vaso de agua y se lo llevó hasta los labios–. Venga, un par de sorbos Bones, te sentirás aún mejor.

Con paciencia Jim logró que Bones tomase la mitad del vaso de agua y se enjugase la boca. Luego volvió a ponerlo en pie y le condujo hacia su cama sobre la que el médico se desplomó cómo un peso muerto. Jim le descalzó y le quitó la ropa. Antes de taparle con las mantas hizo uso del botiquín que el médico siempre mantenía en la habitación y del que Jim tomó un parche desintoxicante y un analgésico para prevenir la tremenda resaca que debía estar gestándose ya en el cuerpo de Bones que parecía estar sollozando. Le puso el parche en el brazo y le inyectó el hipo con suavidad.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó Jim, musitó Jim arropándole. Sabía que su amigo iba a ser incapaz de responderle, pero no podía evitar estremecerse al ver las lágrimas cayendo sobre las mejillas de su mejor amigo–. Tranquilo, estás bien, o lo vas a estar. Te lo prometo.

Tal y cómo Bones había hecho con él en innumerables ocasiones, Jim permaneció junto a su amigo susurrándole tranquilizadoras palabras hasta que este se durmió. Asegurándose de que estaba cómodo y abrigado se alejó de la cama. Limpió el desastre del salón y arregló el baño antes de prepararse un té. Con una buena taza del líquido caliente, Jim se sentó en el sofá, tomó uno de sus padds, y se dedicó a leer mientras velaba el sueño de su amigo.

* * *

A las nueve de la mañana, y después de ponerse al día con todos sus trabajos, Jim decidió darse una ducha. Disfrutó de un breve periodo sónico antes de ponerse un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja. Al salir del baño se encontró con que Bones había despertado y estaba sentado, de espaldas a él, en su cama.

–No tenías por que haberme dado analgésicos– musitó Bones.

Desde su posición Jim pudo ver cómo el hombre se quitaba el parque de desintoxicación. Rió por lo bajo.

–¿Acaso querías levantarte agonizando?

–Tal vez.

–¿Y qué se supone que has hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¿Negarte a una noche de sexo loco con una orionita?

Notando cómo sus palabras no eran replicadas, Jim se volvió hacia Bones, en aquellos momentos la viva imagen del dolor. En el año de convivencia que habían compartido, Jim jamás había visto al médico tan abatido, ni tan siquiera cuando Jocelyn le hacía la vida imposible a través de sus llamadas.

–¿Bones?– al no recibir respuesta Jim se acercó a él notando cómo los latidos de su corazón ahogaban su garganta–. ¿Bones?– el médico alzó sus ojos, en ese momento de un verde muy oscuro–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Un orfanato. La emergencia era un incendio en un orfanato.

Jim ató cabos rápidamente: su amigo se había emborrachado después de atender durante cuarenta y ocho horas a niños gravemente heridos. Vio cómo Leonard volvió la mirada hacia sus manos y cerró los dedos lentamente.

–Doce niños. Murieron en mis manos, uno tras otro.

–Lo siento Bones– dijo Jim sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Todos quemados en vida– Bones sollozó–. Eran tan pequeños Jim… el mayor de ellos tenía la edad de mi Joanna.

Con horror, Jim supo que el médico estaba culpándose de sus muertes. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, arrodillándose ante él, y tomó sus manos.

–Bones, eh Bones, vamos mírame.

–Maldita sea… doce niños…

Lo único que Jim pudo hacer fue abrazar a Bones. Al instante el hombre se rompió y comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas que se sucedieron durante demasiados minutos hasta que su llanto se calmó. Jim aún esperó varios minutos más para soltar al hombre, inclinándole sobre la cama. Fue hacia la cocina y preparó un café que dejó entre las manos de Bones.

El médico asintió a modo de reconocimiento y dio un sorbo mientras Jim volvía a alejarse. Leonard, en su estado de estupor, no fue consciente de que Jim iniciaba una video llamada, de hecho apenas notó cómo regresó a su lado dejando el padd sobre la mesita y sentándose junto a él en la cama.

–Límpiate la cara– le dijo Jim pasándole un pañuelo humedecido.

–Jim no estoy de humor.

–Lo sé, por ello voy a darte lo único que puede levantarte el ánimo.

–Ahora mismo no hay nada…

Las palabras de Bones murieron en su pecho cuando Jim alzó el padd hacia él. Bones pudo ver cómo había una llamada en espera, reparó en el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea y vio el nombre de su hija. Sus labios temblaron.

–Jim… yo…

–Ya me darás las gracias luego, tenemos prisa, Jocelyn sólo ha accedido a darnos un par de minutos. Ahora límpiate la cara, no querrás que Joanna te vea así, ¿verdad?

Tratando de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían, Bones se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y abrió la video llamada.

Aunque breve, la conversación con Joanna alivió el pesar en el corazón del médico que, tras colgar, miró a su amigo.

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Jocelyn no suele acceder a que hable con Joanna fuera de los días y horarios establecidos.

–Digamos que a ella le interesaba mi ayuda en un asunto a cambio de esta llamada.

–¿Qué asunto?– preguntó Bones confundido tratando de imaginar de que se podía tratar.

Jim agitó el padd y sonrió.

–Te sorprendería saber cuanto puedes llegar a saber de una persona, sin violar la ley, a través de este pequeño aparatito. Antes de llamar a Jocelyn miré en un par de sitios y me di cuenta que tu ex está en una larga lista de espera para obtener un traslado de oficina a una más próxima a su hogar. Al llamar a Jocelyn le sugerí que si cedía ante mi petición tal vez el lunes obtuviese ese traslado.

Los ojos de Bones se abrieron mostrando una genuina sorpresa.

–Pero…

–Aclaremos algo– le interrumpió Jim–. Hice lo que hice por Jocelyn por que me dio la gana. No puedes oponerte a ello ya que lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias si con ello puedes ver, aunque sean unos segundos, a Joanna.

–En verdad sólo iba a darte las gracias.

La voz del doctor había sonado más a "Bones" y Jim sonrió.

* * *

El resto del día sucedió de forma tranquila. Tras la breve conversación, Bones accedió a la petición de Jim de volver a dormir pues tal y cómo el joven había dicho: el hombre se veía en un estado lamentable. Cuando Leonard volvió a despertarse pasaban de las dos de la tarde pero la comida ya estaba dispuesta en la mesa, cómo si Jim hubiera podido adivinar cuando se iba a levantar. Bones descubrió que estaba hambriento y no tardó en devorar el contenido de los platos, todos pedidos a un restaurante de comida rápida que ambos solían frecuentar cuando ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Comieron manteniendo una tranquila conversación cuya mayor parte corría a cargo de Jim, el rubio informó a su amigo de lo que se había perdido en sus dos días de ausencia en la academia.

Una vez los platos de comida estuvieron vacíos, Bones se ofreció a preparar él mismo una cafetera de café bien cargado mientras Jim recogía. Cerca de las tres de la tarde ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, con sendas tazas de café en sus manos. Jim no dijo nada consciente de que Bones hablaría cuando él estuviese preparado, y así fue, tras un largo trago de café, Bones suspiró.

–No debería ser tan difícil– musitó el médico–. Cuando entras en la carrera ya te preparan para perder a tus pacientes. A lo largo de estos años he visto a muchas personas morir. Pero con los niños… sólo podía pensar en Joanna, en que ella podía estar tendida en la mesa de otro médico que, al igual que yo, fuese incapaz de salvarla en ese momento.

–Pero sabes que no es así– dijo Jim–. Lo que pensaste fue una mala pasada de tu mente, aveces sucede.

–Lo sé, había estudiado el fenómeno, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había experimentado– Bones echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá–. Tal vez no sea tan duro como yo pensaba.

–No tiene nada de malo sentir dolor ante una pérdida así– dijo Jim.

–Se supone que es parte de nuestro trabajo.

–Sí, pero mal iríamos si ante una tragedia cómo el incendio de un orfanato no pudiéramos emocionarnos. Eso nos hace lo que somos: humanos.

–Sin embargo nos hace más vulnerables.

Girando el rostro, Jim clavó sus ojos en Bones, que le devolvió la mirada.

–Bones, estamos aquí para formarnos dentro de la flota estelar cuyo fin es explorar el universo, normalmente en misiones que pueden durar varios años. Si tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la Tierra, en una nave, rodeado de una tripulación, preferiría que estos pudieran fallar, emocionarse y sentir antes que vivir en medio de seres carentes de sentimiento alguno.

Una vez más, entre todas las caóticas sensaciones que Jim emitía, la fuerza, la solemnidad, y la solidez se abrieron camino sobre todas las demás, haciéndole saber a Bones dos cosas: que Jim sería un gran capitán y que él sólo serviría bajo sus órdenes.

Alzando la taza, Bones la chocó con la de Jim, brindando así por un futuro que esperaba ver cumplido.

* * *

_Nota: Muchas gracias por todas las revs, de verdad, no esperaba que tanta gente tuviese ganas de un "Días de Academia 2"; ha sido una muy grata sorpresa, gracias de verdad._  
_Espero poder cumplir con vuestras expectativas! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Temblor**

–Llevamos aquí casi una hora y no hemos concluido nada.

–Tal vez eso se deba a que te niegas a aceptar cada uno de los enfoques que proponemos para el trabajo.

–Yo al menos trato de ser coherente.

–Tú jamás serías coherente.

–¿Vamos a volver a discutir?

La disputa entre sus cuatro compañeros hizo a Jim ahogar un gemido de pura frustración, al tiempo que agitaba su café frío en la taza. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y llevaban en la cafetería desde las siete tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para realizar un proyecto de geopolítica económica. Los grupos eran de cinco personas y habían sido hechos al azar. Jim había terminado junto a Nyan, Eriashe, Bron y Lucy. Sólo conocía a Lucy ya que había compartido con ella varias clases el año anterior, y no tuvo problemas en aceptar su forma metódica de trabajar. Sin embargo los otros tres integrantes del grupo no habían visto con buenos ojos su llegada a la mesa, era cómo si temiesen que, en cualquier momento, fuese a iniciar una fiesta, emborracharse, y vomitar sobre sus apuntes. De hecho, la extraña atmósfera había hecho que Jim apenas participase en la toma inicial de decisiones, pero ya se había cansado así que, enderezándose en su asiento, habló.

–Bueno, tal vez deberíamos tranquilizarnos todos y estudiar nuestros deberes y capacidades. El proyecto nos exige un estudio del planeta Trak'Ax. Eriashe, sabes recopilar muy bien la información, tal vez tú deberías de encargarte de realizar la introducción histórica. Tú, Bron, ¿no estás en el club de ciencias?

–Así es.

–Entonces podrías desarrollar la importancia del actual sistema de canteras del planeta. Lucy, Nyan, vosotros sabéis de números más que ninguno de nosotros, deberíais centraros en la parte política. Yo, si todos estamos de acuerdo, trataré de unir todos los bloques y, juntos, elaboraremos las conclusiones.

Por un momento, el silencio cayó sobre la mesa en dónde todos, salvo Lucy, miraban con sorpresa a Jim.

–No sabía que…– Bron dudó antes de acabar la frase. Su titubeo hizo reír a Jim.

–¿Creíais que era un borracho sediento de problemas? Pues ya veis que no. Yo no digo que mi forma de distribuir el trabajo sea la adecuada, pero puede ser un inicio a partir del cual podemos ponernos a trabajar.

Para sorpresa del rubio todos estuvieron de acuerdo y, volviendo su atención sobre los papeles desperdigados en la mesa de la cafetería en la que se habían reunido, comenzaron a matizar sus tareas.

La luz del quirófano dos se apagó. Dentro un extenuado Bones suspiró al finalizar con éxito su última intervención del día. Había sido relativamente sencilla, una simple recolocación de válvula cardiaca, pero tras ocho horas hasta aquella nimiedad podía convertirse en algo complejo. Por fortuna ni él ni su equipo cometió ningún error y todo salió bien a la primera.

* * *

Salió del quirófano, desechó sus guantes, se quitó su bata dejándola en el acceso de lavandería y dejó la planta tomando uno de los ascensores. Pasaban de las ocho y media y lo único que quería era ir a su habitación, darse una ducha, cenar escuchando las anécdotas de Jim y luego caer rendido sobre su cama sin más preocupaciones. Fue a su despachó terminó el informe de su última operación, agarró sus cosas y puso rumbo a su hogar de estudiante. Reparó en su comunicador, mostrándole un mensaje y resopló al ver que Jim quería que fuese a buscarle a una cafetería a dos manzanas de la residencia. Puso un mal gesto pero tampoco dedicó mucho tiempo a enfadarse ya que, en verdad, la cafetería estaba de camino a los dormitorios.

* * *

Bones estaba a medio camino cuando el suelo tembló de manera violenta antes de que una onda expansiva le derribase. Pronto los cristales volaron en todas direcciones, las alarmas se desataron y los gritos inundaron la calle. Bones se puso en pie con rapidez, justo a tiempo de ver cómo las bocas de incendio cercanas reventaban. Observó la situación a su alrededor con toda la sangre fría que pudo, sacó su comunicador de emergencia médica, lo activó para que los refuerzos sanitarios le encontrasen y, sin más dilaciones, echó a correr hacia el lugar en el que Jim debía estar, atendiendo a toda la gente herida de gravedad que encontraba a su paso.

Recorrer las tres calles que le separaban del café le llevó más de veinte minutos a lo largo de los cuales pudo reunirse con un grupo de enfermeros que llegó a la zona informándole de que había explotado una bolsa de gas bajo aquella parte de San Francisco y que los equipos de emergencias ya estaban de camino. Finalmente, el médico atisbó al café distinguiendo la cabellera castaña de una de las compañeras de Jim.

–¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!– gritó Bones llamando la atención de la desorientada muchacha. Miró a los jóvenes cadetes que la acompañaban descubriendo una ausencia que heló su sangre–. ¿Y Jim?

–No lo sé Leonard– indicó la polvorienta entrada del café–. La explosión derribó el techo, no podíamos salir de los escombros y entonces Jim empezó a sacarnos. Volvió a entrar para ayudar a más gente pero entonces parte de la estructura se vino a bajo y…– se cubrió la boca con las manos– ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Pobre Jim!

Analizando la cafetería, el médico frunció el ceño.

–No, esto no es suficiente para acabar con ese testarudo mocoso– hizo un gesto a los enfermeros–. Tú y tú vendréis conmigo, June, tú quédate aquí e indica a los de emergencias dónde estamos cuando lleguen, seguramente vayamos a necesitar de ellos para los transportes al hospital. Que activen las plataformas portátiles en cuanto desciendan de los vehículos.

Y sin más, Bones entró en la cafetería.

Lo que horas atrás había sido una amplia estancia ahora era un campo de escombros. En varios puntos el techo se había hundido revelando los pisos hasta de tres plantas superiores. Sin perder aquel hecho de vista, principalmente para evitar quedar él mismo sepultado en un posible nuevo temblor, Bones avanzó en el café. Algo llamó la atención en un cúmulo de mesas volteadas, un cuerpo tellarita parecía estar luchando por salir de su prisión. Junto con los enfermeros Bones sacó al tellarita y revisó su estado.

–Ahí… un muchacho… ahí…

Bones siguió la dirección que indicaba el dedo del tellarita y corrió hacia un gran trozo de techo. Calculó que debía pesar unos ciento cincuenta kilos, si quería pasar al otro lado tendría que voltearlo porque moverlo sería una hazaña casi… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta que la cafetería no continuaba, que el tellarita le señalaba el escombro. Con una punzada de horror Bones se tiró al suelo y trazó de ver que había bajo el escombro. Su respiración se cortó al entrever una chaqueta roja.

–No, no, maldita sea– Bones tanteó la gran losa de piedra.

–Los de emergencias ya vienen de camino, en cuatro minutos estarán aquí– informó uno de los enfermeros llegando hasta él mientras el otro evacuaba al tellarita.

–Puede que Jim no tenga esos minutos.

Fijándose en la disposición del escombro, y en los puntos de sujeción sobre los que descansaba en el suelo, al margen del cuerpo de Jim, Bones situó sus manos en el resto de pared y empujó: el escombro comenzó a moverse ante la mirada asombrada del hombre tras él. Pero el médico no le prestó atención, toda su fuerza y aliento estaban enfocados en ese instante en mover el único obstáculo que le separaba de su mejor amigo. Segundos después los dos enfermeros le ayudaban en su quimera que, finalmente, se volvió real cuando el bloque cayó a un lado.

* * *

Algo perturbo la nebulosa dentro de la cual había caído su mente.

–¿Jim?

Parecía que alguien estaba llamándole, pero todo estaba demasiado distante.

–… no, inmovilicen la zona…

El suelo bajo él se movió, ¿o era él quien se había movido?

–… ya casi está… Jim…

Tocaron su frente y el roce fue casi una orden para que sus párpados se alzasen, aunque apenas logró elevarlos más de un par de milímetros.

–Te tengo.

Enfocó lo mejor que pudo su mirada cansada y discernió un rostro sobre él. Trató de hablar, pero sólo alcanzó a formar un nombre con sus labios. Supo que había acertado cuando escuchó una familiar risa junto a él.

–Sí Jim, Bones está aquí para salvar tu arrogante culo. Ahora espera– el médico tomó su mano e hizo un gesto a los enfermeros que le acompañaban–. Arriba.

Con certeros movimientos desplazaron al cadete hacia una camilla. Una vez Jim estuvo asegurado en ella, Bones le apretó la mano.

–Jim, sé que puedes oírme y también sé que estás muy cansado. Pero te necesito consciente. Te hemos inmovilizado el cuello, así que no trates de moverlo. Si me has entendido aprieta mi mano– Jim trató de hacerlo, pero Bones no sintió nada. La ausencia de respuesta comenzó a poner nervioso al médico–. ¿Jim?

Pero el rubio no contestó, la lucha contra sus párpados se estaba llevando todas sus energías.

–¡Necesitamos un traslado de emergencia, ya!– rugió McCoy.

Los siguientes instantes sucedieron demasiado lentos para la percepción de Leonard que sintió transcurrir una eternidad antes de que el hospital se materializase ante sus ojos.

* * *

Para alivio de Bones las primeras pruebas que se realizaron sobre Jim informaron que, salvo una gran desorientación y algún hueso roto, no había más lesión de la que preocuparse. De hecho ninguno de sus golpes, ni la fractura en su pelvis, requirió de cirugía y, a media noche, el rubio descansaba en una sala de recuperación hasta la que llegó el capitán Pike.

–Capitán– le saludó Bones nada más verle.

–Es Chris, Leonard. No estamos de servicio– el capitán se acercó hasta la cama de Jim y tomó su mano inerte–. ¿Es grave?

–No, por una vez no. Sólo una fractura y una conmoción. Puede que mañana mismo esté fuera. Ya he avisado a Winona y le dije que no debía preocuparse, pero supongo que hasta que no vea a Jim despierto con sus propios ojos no se tranquilizará.

–Normal, este chico tiende a ser un desastre, aunque me informaron que, anoche, no cometió ninguna estupidez y que su buen juicio salvó a varios cadetes.

–Así es. A cuatro de sus compañeros y a dos clientes de la cafetería. Sólo él y un pobre tellarita quedaron atrapados cuando las paredes cedieron.

–Me alegro. La explosión nos pilló completamente por sorpresa. Las cifras de muertos podrían haber sido catastróficas.

–Sí, los edificios resistieron bien el envite– Leonard revisó una vez más el estado de Jim con su propio tricorder.

–Pareces cansado– dijo Chris–. ¿Por qué no vas a por algo de comer? Yo estaré con Jim hasta entonces.

Con un asentimiento, Bones miró una última vez a su amigo y fue a por una frugal cena.

Las lecturas de la cama médica hicieron saber a Leonard que Jim estaba despertándose; los ojos azules no tardaron en aguarse ante la intensidad de la luz en la habitación.

* * *

–Me alegra que hayas decidido despertar justo tras el desayuno, ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte– dijo el médico en voz alta, logrando por completo la atención de Jim que se giró el rostro hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con un desaliñado Bones sentado junto a él–. He podido disfrutar de un buen tazón de frutas y un café inmenso que te habría hecho llorar de pleno goce con sólo su olor.

La irrelevante información que estaba dando al joven no era más que una excusa para hablarle y permitir a la consciencia de Jim agarrarse a su voz para salir del letargo de la anestesia y los sedantes, algo que consiguió un minuto después.

–¿Qué… pasó?

–Una bolsa de gas– respondió Bones–. Cayeron cuatro edificios, tú estabas en uno de ellos. Según los testimonios rescataste a varios cadetes antes de que parte de los escombros te sepultasen– Jim trató de hacer memoria, pero Bones tenía otros planes y, aunque los resultados de sus análisis eran más que certeros, sintió la necesidad de comprobarlos por si mismo–. Jim, aprieta mi mano.

La confusión se reflejó en los ojos de Jim antes de que su mirada se desplazase hacia la cama: su mano izquierda estaba envuelta por la mano derecha de Bones. Centró su atención en la zona y logró apretar la mano de su amigo, aunque sin mucha fuerza. El alivio de Bones fue más que obvio ya que el hombre soltó un sonoro suspiro.

–Bien Jim, eso está muy bien.

–¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

–No más de lo normal– replicó con gracia el médico dejando su mano y caminando hasta los pies de la cama para comprobar un par de datos acerca de su estado–. No saliste con grandes daños más allá de un golpe leve en la cabeza, obstrucción respiratoria por aspirar el polvo del derrumbe y una fractura en la cadera que ya hemos soldado.

–Cómo un paseo– dijo Jim esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

–Para ser tú, sí. De hecho podrías ser dado de alta mañana, aunque voy a tratar de acelerarlo para que salgas esta tarde. Sin embargo, escúchame bien– el médico regresó a su lado y le amenazó con el dedo índice–. Vas a estar descansando cuarenta y ocho horas y luego tendrás que tomarte todo con mucha calma durante una semana.

–Parece un buen trato– concedió Jim.

El médico tomó un comunicador que había permanecido hasta el momento en la mesa auxiliar de la biocama y lo encendió.

–_Doctor_– la lenta mente de Jim le hizo saber que aquella voz pertenecía a alguien que conocía, pero fue de concretar a quien.  
–Buenos días comandante, ya ha despertado.

–_¿Está bien?_

Con una sincera sonrisa, Bones asintió.

–Compruébelo con sus propios ojos– giró el comunicador y Jim vio en la pantalla el rostro de su madre.

Aunque aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, el gesto de la mujer se relajó al terminar de recorrer con su mirada el rostro de su hijo.  
_–Cuando no te metes en líos estos te buscan a ti, ¿eh Jimmy?_– en la voz de Winona no había reproche alguno–_. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

–Cómo siempre cuando despierto en un hospital: lento, atontado y ansioso por salir de aquí.

–_Entonces estás bien–_ dijo Winona sonriéndole–. _Sabes que estoy cerca de la Tierra y…_

–Voy a ser dado de alta hoy mismo por que me voy a portar bien– Jim dedicó un guiño a Bones.

–_¿Es eso cierto?_

Explicándole a la mujer que las lesiones de Jim eran mucho menores de lo que en un primer momento habían temido, Bones le aseguró que no había de que preocuparse. Minutos después madre e hijo se despedían.

* * *

Tras seis horas de reposo Jim se encontraba más que bien para haber sufrido la noche anterior un derrumbe sobre su cuerpo. Bones cumplió su palabra y, tras la comida, ambos estaban de regreso en su habitación.

Para alivio del médico, Jim no intentó escaparse y, obedientemente, se acostó en el sofá y tomó uno de sus libros de papel para leer. Bones se sentó en el sillón, abrió su padd y, en un cómodo silencio, comenzó a revisar los datos de los casos que había tenido durante la emergencia.

Apenas había pasado una hora cuando Jim dejó a un lado la lectura y se incorporó en el sofá.

–Bones, he estado pensando.

–Vaya, eso es una novedad.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

–Dejando a un margen tu sarcasmo, ¿cómo pude salir de los escombros?

–Obviamente no saliste por tu propio pie.

–¿Quién me sacó?

–Yo.

–¿Tú?

El tono excesivamente agudo de Jim hizo que el médico alzase la mirada de su padd.

–¿Sorprendido?

–Pero… ¿tú? Si has peleado conmigo y no eres nada diestro.

–Gracias por demostrar, una vez, tu estupidez– Jim hizo un ademán de replicar pero el doctor no le permitió hablar–. ¿Recuerdas el día que te humillé en la pista de atletismo?

–Sí.

–¿Y cuando te quedaste medio desvanecido mientras corríamos por el parque?

–Ajá– musitó el rubio al tiempo que su gesto adquiría un claro gesto de concentración.

–¿Y el momento en el que tuve que arrastrarte a tu cama cuando no podías mantenerte en pie tras los últimos exámenes de la primavera?– Jim asintió–. Entonces ya deberías de comprender que tu fuerza bruta no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi resistencia.

Jim fijó sus ojos azules en su amigo.

–¿De verdad levantaste un escombro de más de cien kilos?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Vamos Jim, tampoco es algo tan sorprendente. En situaciones de estrés tu cuerpo puede secretar tal cantidad de hormonas que dejas de sentir el dolor, el frío, o el peso de, en este caso, un escombro.

Volvió a mirar su padd ya que este acababa de brillar brevemente indicándole que había recibido un nuevo correo. Estaba leyéndolo cuando notó algo apretando su bíceps izquierdo. Se volvió y vio a Jim tanteando su músculo.

–Al final vas a acabar siendo un saco de sorpresas– dijo Jim–. Igual logramos hacer de ti un soldado de verdad.

Bones enarcó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

–Jim, no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero, de momento, voy salvando tu vida más veces de las que puedes contar con los dedos de tus manos.

Refunfuñando, Jim regresó al sofá y volvió a su lectura.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, ambos amigos cenaban alrededor de la mesa de su pequeña cocina disfrutando de la mutua compañía cómo si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

* * *

_**Nota**: Muchas gracias por todas las rev del capítulo anterior! La verdad es que casi sin darme cuenta ya tengo cinco capítulos más para este fic, y alguno gracias a ideas que vosotros me habéis brindado así que, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ya que si puedo, y si entra dentro de la línea del fic, trataré de llevarla a la realidad :)_  
_De nuevo gracias por leer mis fics, es un gran honor poder leer vuestros comentarios ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Indicios**

Después del incidente de la explosión de gas pasaron un par de días hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Pronto Jim pudo reanudar sus clases, y en una de ellas le encontró Bones. A medida que avanzaba hacia su amigo, dentro de la gran sala en dónde iba a iniciarse la clase en apenas cinco minutos, no podía dejar de notar cómo los compañeros ubicados en la parte de atrás de la clase miraban si disimulo al rubio, mientras algunos situados en las filas delanteras le dedicaban furtivas miradas.

Con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Jim que, en ese momento, leía con el ceño fruncido un artículo en su padd.

–Maldita sea, se estropeó el transportador en el que venía desde el hospital. Creí que no llegaba a tiempo– gruñó el médico.

–Deberías de haber venido andando, se tarda prácticamente lo mismo.

–Si ya, claro. Después de cuatro horas de turno en urgencias, mientras hay una epidemia de resfriado veellita, nadie querría moverse más de lo necesario. Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas el ser un nuevo héroe?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Desde que salvaste a los otros cadetes en la cafetería parece que has dejado de ser el "imbecil y arrogante Kirk" para pasar a ser el "valiente y audaz Kirk".

Alzando la mirada, Jim trató de encontrar la mofa en el rostro del médico, pero este sólo movió levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Jim pudo ver cómo varios compañeros le observaban con renovado interés.

–Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

Bones rió ante la queja, pero se sorprendió al ver regresar a Jim a su lectura. No pudo evitar reparar en que el padd quedó más cerca de su rostro esta vez mientras los iris azules bizqueaban.

–Demasiado cerca– dijo Bones alejando el padd de los ojos del rubio.

–Oh no, es que la letra es excesivamente pequeña– replicó el joven.

"_Problemas para enfocar"_ pensó Bones al constatar que el tamaño de la letra era el habitual.

Debido al hermetismo del Jim para manifestar su malestar, Bones decidió estudiar atentamente el comportamiento de su amigo para tratar de averiguar que le pasaba.

* * *

El segundo indicio de que algo no iba bien llegó al día siguiente, cuando Bones se reunió con Jim para comer ya que, misteriosamente, el muchacho había madrugado para atender un trabajo dejándole al médico una nota en su padd. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta de la biblioteca y caminaron a través del edificio.

–No entiendo por qué te gusta tan poco la política– dijo Bones–. Es solo estudiar y a ti eso se te da bien.

–En política, una vez que la llevas a la práctica, hay que ser muy cuidadoso y eso…

–Sí, eso no se te da tan bien– masculló el médico abriendo la puerta principal para salir a los jardines ya que la cafetería se encontraba en otro de los edificios de la academia–. Tendrás que aprender a fingir, al menos hasta el examen.

–Ya.

La parca respuesta del rubio hizo que Leonard le mirase, antes de que el muchacho pudiera recomponerse, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y su ceño se frunció.

"_Fotosensibilidad"_ pensó el médico. Pero no pudo preguntarle nada a su compañero ya que, en ese instante, Gaila llegó hasta ellos y la atención de Jim rápidamente se centró en la mujer.

Esa misma noche Bones percibió el tercer síntoma.

Él había regresado primero a la habitación ya que su turno en el hospital de la flota se había desarrollado sin incidente alguno. Tras una ducha, Bones dedicó varios minutos a organizar sus tareas pendientes. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que apenas tenía algo más que estudiar, al margen de un examen de neurociencia que tendría en una semana y media. Disfrutando de su relativa libertad decidió hacer una cena más elaborada que un bocadillo o una ensalada y pronto la cocina se encontró envuelta por el aroma de las especias de la pasta que el médico estaba cocinando.

Acababa de dejar una suculenta lasaña sobre la mesa cuando Jim apareció.

–Hola Bones.

–Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar, querida– canturreó el médico cuyo buen humor sacó una sonrisa en el rubio que, a ojos de Leonard, parecía cansado.

–¿A qué se debe esta cena?– preguntó Jim dejando su bolsa al lado del escritorio.

–Algo de tiempo libre bien aprovechado. Además, hace varios días que no comemos nada un poco decente. No nos vendrá mal llenar el estómago con un plato de comida no replicada.

–Pues tienes razón.

En cuanto Jim se cambió de ropa ambos se sentaron a cenar. A medida que comían Bones comprobó cómo Jim no sólo parecía cansado sino que estaba cansado pues un leve temblor, casi imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado, sacudía el vaso de agua de Jim cada vez que este lo tomaba para beber. Cuando el más joven dio cuenta del último bocado Bones le invitó a ir a descansar ofreciéndose él para recoger.

–No es justo, has cocinado tú– protestó Jim.

–Pero a diferencia de ti yo mañana, y aunque sea sábado, no tengo que estudiar para ningún examen próximo. Tú tienes tácticas de vuelo el jueves. Puedo permitirme recoger la cena e incluso irme de fiesta si me apetece.

–No te irías sin mi– dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín.

–No me retes.

Murmurando lo injusto que sería que le dejase allí solo, Jim fue a lavarse los dientes al baño. Una vez aseado regresó a la estancia principal y se sentó en su cama. Aunque parecía inmerso en la limpieza de la cocina, Bones estudió con cuidado los gestos de Jim y una palabra acudió a su mente.

"_Fatiga"._

Con algo de esfuerzo, bastante bien disimulado, Jim se acostó y se tapó con las mantas. Apenas tardó en quedarse dormido mientras los atentos ojos verdes de Bones le observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras los síntomas que había observado trataban de encajar de alguna manera.

* * *

Al levantarse Bones escuchó el familiar "clik" del padd de Jim. Apenas era un sonido audible, pero había aprendido a reconocerlo. Era algo habitual en su compañero el levantarse temprano, lo que no impedía que fuese muy silencioso para no molestarle consciente de sus muy irregulares ciclos de sueño debidos a sus guardias en el hospital. Bones se incorporó con su brazo derecho y, abriendo un ojo, vio a Jim sentado en el sofá, abrigado con una de sus sudaderas y absorto en su trabajo por lo que aún no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto. Iba a gritarle los buenos días cuando un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven.

"_Escalofríos"._

Y de pronto un nuevo "clik" sonó, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza.

–Maldita sea– siseó el médico saliendo del calor de sus mantas.

Jim alzó el rostro y miró cómo el hombre rebuscaba algo en su bolsa médica.

–¿Bones?

–¿Dónde lo dejé? … ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!

Encendiendo el tricorder, Leonard llegó hasta el sofá.

–Estate quieto– gruñó Bones sujetándole por la barbilla y comenzando a pasar el tricorder frente a sus ojos.

Durante cinco largos minutos el doctor estudió desde todos los ángulos posibles la cabeza de Jim solicitando al dispositivo médico varios análisis. Cuando recibió el último de los datos resopló y, sin explicación alguna tomó su padd y comenzó a escribir en él.

–¿Bones? ¿Qué haces?– el médico no le respondió–. ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Qué sucede?

–Sucede qué tienes la vista cansada y que, cuando la fuerzas durante mucho tiempo, te ocasiona migrañas cómo la que tratabas de ocultarme.

–No es nada Bones.

–Y una mierda– dijo entredientes el médico qué, con una rapidez casi irreal descargó un hipo sobre el cuello de Jim.

La primera intención del joven fue quejarse pero por un segundo su aliento pareció congelarse antes de que un sonoro suspiro, mezclado con algo similar a un gemido de alivio, recorriese la estancia.

–¿Mejor?

–Mucho mejor Bones– musitó Jim echando hacia atrás la cabeza y cerrando los ojos–. Gracias.

Dirigiéndose a la lámpara junto al sofá Bones redujo la intensidad de la luz y quitó el padd de las manos de su amigo.

–Si no fueses tan testarudo podría haberte ayudado ya hace tres días, cuando empezó todo esto. ¿Desde que edad padeces migrañas?

–Desde los catorce.

Leonard no necesitó hacer más preguntas para saber porque las migrañas no figuraban en su expediente: Tarso IV.

–¿Y tú tratamiento?

–Alérgico a casi todo. Sólo pudieron recetarme analgésicos suaves. Nunca antes había tomado nada que pudiese aliviarme cómo lo que tú me has dado.

–Es un fármaco de nueva generación. Salió hace apenas dos años al mercado y sólo se receta en casos de migrañas severas. Dentro de la composición no hay ningún elemento al que seas alérgico así que lo incluiré dentro de tu informe médico cómo fármaco barrera del dolor– tecleó en su padd–. Encargaré un par de cajas: una para tenerla aquí y otra para que puedas llevarla contigo. Además debería de hacerte un seguimiento con un par de medicamentos más que pueden ayudarte en los ataques de dolor menos intenso. Además, a partir de ahora tendrás que usar gafas para largos periodos de lectura, y para que no haya lugar a dudas: por largos periodos de lectura consideraremos el tener la nariz en los libros más de dos horas seguidas– el médico le tendió el padd, mostrándole la prescripción médica que acababa de hacer en su expediente–. En cuanto el dolor se modere iremos a por las gafas y comenzarás a usarlas.

Una nueva queja llegó a la boca de Jim, pero esta murió en sus labios ya que el alivio de la presión en su cabeza era demasiado bueno. Así que asintió mansamente.

–De acuerdo.

Horas después Jim se encontraba pagando unas sencillas gafas de fina montura dorada bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada de su médico y amigo.

* * *

_**Nota:** Madre! Que se me había olvidado actualizar, y me di cuenta hace sólo unos minutos porque fui a subir el capítulo 5 y me di cuenta que no estaba el 4! Perdón!_  
_Entre el trabajo, estudiar, y algún que otro evento se me ha ido el santo al cielo; espero que disfrutaseis del capítulo, prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo. Un abrazo a todos! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nervios **

–Pase que haya tenido que aprenderme todas las partes de una nave, la función de cada miembro de la tripulación, la ubicación de los conductos de escape, incluso las bases de tres idiomas de la federación para pedir ayuda en caso de ser necesario. Pero, ¿a cuento de qué tengo que memorizar ahora las coordenadas de las bases del cuadrante?

El discurso de Bones hizo a Jim reír mientras ambos tomaban su almuerzo en la cafetería. Ambos ocupaban una de las mesas más alejadas del bullicio en la que se habían sentado tras una nueva clase de tácticas de combate.

–No tienes que aprenderte todas las bases, sólo has de recordar dónde se encuentran los centros médicos con especificaciones concretas en caso de necesitar de sus servicios.

–Cállate Jim– gruñó el médico.

–Vamos hombre, son sólo doce.

Bones miró con suspicacia a su compañero.

–¿Tú ya te las sabes, verdad?  
Jim se encogió de hombros.

–No es difícil recordarlas, piensa en ellas cómo en números de teléfono.

Sujetándose la cabeza Bones gimió amargamente.

–Nunca lo lograré. Cada vez que pienso que he logrado alejarme de la parte militar una nueva prueba se presenta ante mi.

–Estás exagerando– canturreó Jim.

–Y tú obviando el calcio en tu dieta– ladró Bones poniendo su yogurt sobre la bandeja de su amigo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa interna al saber que el lácteo no era una de las aficiones del rubio–. Cómelo y cállate.

Fue el turno de Jim para gemir pero, ante la severa mirada del médico, no replicó y prosiguió con su comida.

* * *

La agonía de Bones prosiguió durante los siguientes días. El médico no dejaba de quejarse de la cantidad de datos, según él inútiles, que tenía que aprender, y todas las noches dedicaba largos minutos a despotricar en contra del sistema de estudios, de los profesores de rango militar, y de la flota estelar. Mientras hablaba Jim iba de un lado a otro de la habitación recogiendo cada una de las prendas de ropa que el médico tiraba al suelo encolerizado, o de cada padd o libros que aventaba sobre los escritorios. Los continuos refunfuños de Bones eran una parte más en el día a día de Jim. Finalmente, en la noche del viernes Jim invitó a su amigo a distraerse y relajarse tomando una copa en uno de los bares que acostumbraban a frecuentar.

–No sé que hacemos aquí– musitó Bones dando un trago a su bourbon–. Deberíamos de estar estudiando.

–No hay exámenes en las próximas dos semanas.

–Eso es en tu caso que eres un cadete sin obligación alguna. Yo tengo que presentarme a las pruebas de neurocirugía.

–Bones, eres cirujano de trauma, ya has tomado esas pruebas y lo único que vas a hacer el miércoles es renovar tu permiso.

–Bah.

–Además, me veo obligado a recordarte que no soy un cadete cualquiera sino uno que aspira a comandancia.

–Entonces estamos perdidos.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la voz femenina que acababa de hablar encontrándose con una bella mujer de piel oscura cuya mera visión logró hacer sonreír a Jim.

–Siempre tan mala conmigo Uhura.

–Es lo que te mereces Kirk– dijo la mujer tomando dos copas que el camarero le tendía sobre la barra.

–Me rompes el corazón– dijo Jim poniendo un gesto desvalido mientras Uhura rodaba los ojos y se volvía hacia el otro hombre.

–Te compadezco Leonard.

–Gracias– repuso Bones alzando hacia ella su vaso y dando un trago.

Jim iba a replicarles cuando tres cadetes de anchas espaldas se acercaron.

–De nuevo molestando a la señorita Uhura, ¿verdad Kirk?

–Oh venga, yo sólo estaba conversando con ella.

El más fuerte de los cadetes se adelantó.

–No– gimió Bones apurando su vaso–. Otra vez no.

–Kirk…

–No estaba haciendo nada Magdalena.

Y en el mismo instante que Jim había pronunciado el mote del cadete Bones se apresuró para sacar a su amigo del bar y tratar de poner el mayor espacio entre ellos y los miembros del equipo de seguridad del campus.

–¡Siempre igual! No puedes mantener cerrada esa puta boca.

–Pero no estaba haciendo nada.

–¡Me da igual! El año pasado acabamos metidos en tres peleas Jim, ¡Tres! Tenemos suerte de que en todas las ocasiones Pike nos pudo salvar el culo, de lo contrario estaríamos expedientados.

–¿Ves? Todavía podemos permitirnos tener dos peleas: hasta el tercer aviso no te expulsan.

–¡Eres un inconsciente!

–Es que me gusta tanto sacarte de quicio…– rió Jim pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo–. Eres demasiado previsible, Bones.

El médico suspiró de pura exasperación y prosiguió su camino junto al rubio, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Una de las mayores diversiones de Jim era desquiciar a su amigo y compañero de cuarto. En los meses de convivencia se había dado cuenta de cuan frágil era la paciencia del buen doctor, hecho que reflejaban los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Sin embargo esa tarde la idea de Jim cambió.

Los accidentes en un campus militar repleto de cadetes inexpertos procedentes de todas las partes de la galaxia federal eran habituales. Por ello a nadie le sorprendió que dos de las clases de los cadetes de primer año se viesen involucradas en una explosión acontecida en la zona de armas de fuego. Cómo era habitual, los cadetes próximos al incidente acudieron a ayudar a sus compañeros. Por ello Jim se encontró transportando a varios alumnos hacia el hospital. Algunos tenían heridas bastante feas pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener sus funciones vitales comprometidas.

Ayudando a uno de los últimos cadetes heridos, Jim entró a la sala de urgencias. Buscó un sitio libre y le ayudó a llegar a él. Mirando a su alrededor calculó que habría una veintena de jóvenes en necesidad de cuidados, y un par de ellos con mal aspecto. Apenas pudo ponerse en pie para ir a ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario cuando un cadete de orion cayó fulminado al suelo. Las voces y el caos se alzaron en la sala. Sin dudarlo, Jim echó a correr hacia el herido pero, antes de que pudiese llegar Bones apareció: con manos firmes movió el cuerpo del cadete, recogió sus signos vitales y comenzó a ordenar un tratamiento al enfermero que había llegado junto a él. Pronto el orionita estuvo en una camilla, pero Bones tuvo que ir hacia otro cadete cuyo brazo amenazaba con desprenderse de su tronco. De nuevo Jim observó el trabajo de su amigo: con una tranquilidad inaudita, Bones analizó la herida, limpió la sangre que le impedía ver, y comenzó el sellado con manos diestras. Retirándose a un rincón de la zona de urgencias, Jim decidió permanecer a la espera, por lo que asistió a todos y cada uno de los milagros que esa noche Bones realizó, maravillándose ante la forma metódica, y casi feroz, con la que el médico alejaba a la muerte de sus pacientes.

Los ojos de Jim quedaron prendados de las manos del médico al darse cuenta que en el espacio serían aquellas mismas manos las que salvarían su vida, que ellas serían la última barrera ante la muerte y, a pesar de la dureza del pensamiento, había algo reconfortante en él pues sería Bones, y nadie más, quien se encargaría de cuidarle cuando por fin ambos estuviesen rumbo a las estrellas.

Durante siete horas Jim esperó en la sala de urgencias hasta que todos los pacientes estuvieron atendidos, fuera de peligro. Fue entonces cuando Bones apareció en el vestíbulo y el cadete fue hacia él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó sorprendido el médico antes de comenzar a revisar su rostro–. ¿No estarás herido?

–No, claro que no. Ni siquiera estaba en esa clase– le recordó Jim–. Vine para ver si te apetecía cenar algo.

Bones enarcó una ceja.

–¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Tratando de parecer lo más casual posible Jim asintió.

–A las dos de la madrugada.

–¿No te habrás metido en algún lío?

Jim alzó ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

–En ninguno, lo prometo.

Aún con recelo, Bones asintió.

–Está bien.

–Perfecto. Apurémonos, el Herion aún está abierto.

–¿No es ese sitio dónde sirven las mejores tortillas del estado pero demasiado caras?

–El mismo. Pero hoy invito yo.

–¿A que debo tanta atención?– quiso saber el médico mientras abandonaban las instalaciones del hospital.

–Has trabajado sin descanso las últimas horas, creo que mereces una buena cena, ¿no?

Viendo la sincera mirada de Jim, Bones rió.

–A veces, Jim, eres cómo un niño.

Sin dejar que el rubio añadiese nada más, el médico le palmeó con fuerza la espalda y apuró el paso en pos de su cena.

* * *

_**Nota: De nuevo tarde! al principio tuve problemas con el servidor y luego mi tablet decidió poner fin a su vida fundiéndose a negro. Pero por fin vuelvo a tener tablet y el servidor me deja actualizar! xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Familia negada **

Las primeras maniobras de prácticas que Jim tuvo en su segundo año le hicieron ser consciente de que su instrucción iba cada vez más en serio: durante dos semanas estudió en la clase de mando, junto a sus compañeros, el escenario en el que se iban a mover, una situación de rehenes en la que todos simularían ser oficiales bajo arresto enemigo.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que había dado en la parte teórica le hubiera preparado para lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, todo parecía absurdo; incluso las palabras de Bones, pidiéndole prudencia a lo largo de los cuatro días que iba a estar fuera y deseándole buena suerte eran ahora muy lejanas, casi un vago recuerdo en sus pensamientos pues el presente de Jim se centraba en escapar de sus captores. Ante el enemigo él era el oficial científico de la USS Urprior, abatida en zona neutral por una nave klingon. El líder klingon les exigía los códigos de defensa de la federación a los oficiales superiores pues habían "matado" al capitán, un joven tellarita al que Jim había visto horas atrás siendo evacuado fuera de la simulación, inconsciente, a través de un pasillo, tras fallar en su interrogatorio, lo que significaba que para él la prueba había terminado.

Aquello tenía dos visiones: la positiva, que implicaba que Jim seguía en el juego, la mala que los esfuerzos de los enemigos se centrarían sobre él y el primer oficial.

Desde su celda trató de poner en orden los acontecimientos más recientes: tras hacerles prisioneros les habían dividido y aislado en celdas desde las que sólo podían atisbar parte de un pasillo por el que los prisioneros eran conducidos a las salas de interrogatorios. De momento Jim sólo había sufrido un interrogatorio en el que habían aplicado sobre él golpes relativamente ligeros que no habían llegado a romperle ningún hueso, pero lesiones de aquel tipo eran normales en aquellos ejercicios. Según les habían indicado en las clases lo fuerte comenzaría al final del segundo día. Si los cálculos de Jim eran correctos casi las tres cuartas partes de sus compañeros ya se habían roto ante la presión o el dolor.

Un ruido metálico le hizo alzar la vista hacia la puerta mientras dos klingons sacaban arrastras el cuerpo ensangrentado del primer oficial, una joven de Orion, que no dejaba de balbucear ininteligibles palabras. Jim miró a sus captores y trató de erguir los hombros para mostrarse lo más entero posible pues su turno había llegado.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose despertó a Bones. Soltando una maldición hacia aquel que estuviese osando a perturbar su descanso, el médico se puso en pie, mas su ánimo se calmó de inmediato al ver a Jim. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, lucía varios hematomas de mal aspecto, pero estaba de pie, frente a él, dedicándole una confiada sonrisa.

–Y por fin la alegría regresó a tu vida.

Aún percibiendo el cansancio en la voz del muchacho, Bones no pudo evitar alegrarse y avanzó hacia él para darle un breve abrazo. El gesto hizo que Jim contuviese el aliento. El médico se alejó un par de pasos y le observó con ojo clínico.

–Tienes un aspecto deprimente.

–Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarme.

–Tal vez– Bones le indicó que fuese hacia su cama mientras él cogía el tricorder–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Creía que regresaríais en la tarde.

–Logré resistir todo el interrogatorio sin dar los códigos– dijo Jim dejando su bolsa a un lado y sentándose con esfuerzo en el colchón–. Tras la prueba me dieron las primeras curas en la base antes de transportarme, junto con los últimos rehenes que aguantaron, hasta aquí.

El moreno frunció el ceño mientras leía los datos que el tricorder estaba arrojando.

–¿Y qué clase de interrogatorio sufriste? Porque según esto estás deshidratado, con una contusión torácica digna de una lucha contra un elefante, un riñón tocado y una infección urinaria que, apostaría, es debida al frío que has pasado.

–Pregúntaselo a los klingons– rió Jim, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un gemido en cuanto el médico tocó su costado.

–Sí, una buena infección– recalcó Bones antes de tomar su padd y revisar el expediente de su compañero–. Veamos que dicen las placas que te han hecho… umm…– el médico ojeó los resultados que horas atrás habían sido actualizados en la historia clínica del rubio–. Tienes suerte, la infección no se ha extendido. Un par de días de reposo y bien abrigado, y otro par más de actividad moderada y cómo nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo os han dado para regresar a clase?

–Una semana, lo único que tenemos que hacer hasta entonces es preparar la memoria de las maniobras.

–Bien– masculló Bones prácticamente ignorándole y comenzando a escribir en el padd–. Voy a cambiarte uno de los medicamentos porque creo que este puede causarte alergia debido al compuesto b-4c. Creo que tengo un par de dosis en mi maletín. En cuanto regreses a clases te haré las pruebas de la alergia para estar seguros, pero ahora no quiero correr el riesgo…

Sin dejar de hablar, Bones caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación añadiendo pequeños matices en el historial de Jim mientras revisaba su tricorder.

Decidiendo que era mejor no alterar el curso de los pensamientos del médico, Jim reunió sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse e ir al baño. Tras una rápida ducha sónica, y con una muda limpia, el joven no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro cuando por fin su cuerpo se recostó por completo sobre la cama.

–¿Cómodo?– le preguntó Bones acercándose con un hipo.

–No puedes ni hacerte a la idea– dijo Jim tapándose con las mantas–. ¿A dónde vas con esa aguja?

–Tienes que tomar un relajante y un antibiótico.

–¿No puede ser mañana?– gimió el rubio.

–Sí, si no te importa que tus uréteres comiencen a plagarse de pus.

Refunfuñando, pero menos que otras veces, Jim aceptó que el médico le inyectase los medicamentos. Iba a protestar por un tercer pinchazo inesperado cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

–¿Sedan…te?

–Casi, es un compuesto inocuo que ayuda a dormir, pero no te dará pesadillas. Descansa.

Jim apenas tardó en dormir pero, desvelado por la repentina actividad, Bones permaneció despierto durante veinte minutos, sentado en su cama, observando la respiración calma de su amigo hasta que, finalmente, el sueño también le venció a él.

* * *

Lo primero que Bones hizo al levantarse al día siguiente fue comprobar el estado de su compañero. Para su alivio el muchacho seguía durmiendo, los datos de su tricorder le confirmaron que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la medicación y que su sueño era lo suficiente profundo como para mantenerlo descansando al menos un par de horas más. Asegurándose de dejar los analgésicos en la mesita de Jim, junto con un vaso de agua, Bones se vistió y tomó sus cosas para ir a clase.

Aunque sabía que el rubio podía apañárselas solo, Bones no dudó en cambiar su turno de tarde en la clínica con otro residente que le debía un par de favores así que, después de la última clase de la mañana el doctor regresó a su cuarto. En el Jim aún seguía durmiendo, hecho que dividió el razocinio de Bones pues por un lado no era habitual que su amigo durmiese tanto, pero por otro acababa de regresar de vivir cuatro días bajo golpes y privaciones, y era normal que su cuerpo tratase de sanar induciendo un sueño más que necesario. Aún así, Bones revisó cada signo vital de Jim de forma meticulosa antes de hacer la comida, reservando una parte generosa para cuando Jim despertase. Una vez saciado su apetito se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a leer los artículos de investigación neurológica en vulcanos que uno de sus profesores le había recomendado. Estaba absorto en uno de los sistemas de regulación hormonal del encéfalo Vulcano cuando sintió la vibración del comunicador, pero no del suyo, sino del de Jim. El muchacho había dejado el comunicador encima de su escritorio por lo que Bones se acercó para cogerlo y silenciarlo ya que, seguramente, quien llamaba era alguno de sus muchos amigos para preguntar por su estado, o alguna de sus admiradoras; sin embargo cuando vio que la llamada entrante era de Pike no dudó en cogerlo.

–Buenas tardes capitán Pike, soy el doctor McCoy.

–¿McCoy? ¿Dónde está Jim? ¿Está bien?

–Sí, regresó ayer de sus maniobras y actualmente se encuentra descansando.

–¿Estás seguro?

La insistencia del capitán sorprendió a Bones.

–Sí señor, tan seguro que en estos momentos puedo decirle que está frente a mi, acostado en su cama, y durmiendo profundamente.

–Bien. Iré ahora mismo. No te muevas.

El sonido de fin de llamada hizo que el médico alejase el comunicador de si y lo mirase con extrañeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a Pike? ¿Y por qué tenía semejante urgencia?

Bones no pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues en menos de diez minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó. El ruido hizo que Jim se removiese y Bones saltase cómo un resorte del sofá. Al abrir la puerta un serio Pike, vestido de civil, apareció ante él.

–Capitán– le saludó Bones indicándole que pasase, cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

–Llámame Chris, en estos momentos estoy de descanso.

–Bien, adelante Chris– Bones le guió hasta la estancia principal en dónde Jim seguía dormido.

No queriendo perturbar al capitán, Bones observó en silencio cómo este se acercaba hasta la cama de su amigo al que contempló con una expresión indescifrable antes de inclinarse hacia él para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos sus cabellos dorados. Tras el inesperado gesto Pike se alejó y regresó junto a Bones, que le ofreció asiento en el sofá. Pike se sentó y clavó su mirada azul en el médico.

–Puede que el que Jim tuviese las maniobras estos días haya sido un designio del destino a nuestro favor.

–¿Por qué?

–Hay un problema.

–Mientras sólo sea uno– dijo Bones tratando de sonar relajado, pero la gravedad del capitán estaba comenzando a preocuparle de verdad.

–Sé que Jim confía en ti y, aún más importante, Winona lo hace. Por eso yo también voy a hacerlo.

–¿Para qué?

–Para ayudar a Jim– Chris se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas–. A estas alturas sabes que Jim no es el idiota que trata de mostrar ser. Es una persona honrada, leal y, por encima de todo, buena. Ha vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y padecido miserias que ningún ser debería experimentar. Pero él ha superado todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le han presentado. Sin embargo… uno de sus fantasmas parece haber vuelto para atormentarle.

Rememorando el verano, el día en el que Jim le había revelado su estancia en Tarso IV, Bones se tensó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fantasma?

La voz de Pike descendió hasta convertirse casi en un susurro.

–Frank, su padrastro.

–No sabía que Winona estuviese casada.

–Lo estuvo, Frank es su ex padrastro, aunque en verdad nunca fue un padre para él.

–¿Por qué?

–Cuando Winona comenzó a viajar al espacio debido a sus misiones con la flota, Frank se quedó al cargo de Jim y de George, pero pronto empezó a preocuparse más de mantener su vaso lleno que de cuidar de los críos. Durante cinco años Frank pudo mantenerse cómo un buen hombre ante los ojos de Winona pero un día ella regresó antes de tiempo de una misión, llegó a su hogar de improviso y… lo que vio no fue lo que una madre desearía ver: George se había escapado y Frank estaba dándole una paliza a Jim. Inmediatamente Winona se hizo cargo de todo: sacó a Frank de su casa, cuidó de Jim y encontró a George. Nunca se lo ha perdonado, ni a si misma, ni a Frank.

–Y Frank tampoco a ella– aventuró Bones.

–Así es. Y se lo hace pagar con sus hijos, dos veces ha intentado importunar a George, pero este es más duro de lo que parece. Sin embargo Jim, a pesar de su fachada ruda, es mucho más blando. Hace tres años Frank descubrió que estudiaba en la universidad, se presentó allí, y fue a por él. La policía tuvo que intervenir.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

–Porque Frank está aquí.

La noticia no sorprendió a Bones, pero sí le molestó.

–Y déjame adivinar, no viene para alistarse en la flota.

–Eso me temo

–¿Cómo sabes que está en San Francisco?

–Un año y medio atrás Frank entró en prisión por desórdenes públicos reiterados. Winona me envió un mensaje hace ocho días diciéndome que iban a darle la condicional. Ese mismo día puse sobre él un control de seguimiento. Hace tres horas el control se activó, y está programado para hacerlo sólo cuando el objetivo está a cinco kilómetros del punto de emisión– explicó Pike mostrándole un pequeño aparato electrónico.

Observando la disposición de los puntos sobre la pantalla, Bones asintió.

–¿Cuál es el plan?

–No hay plan, Leonard. Si Frank se atreve a venir yo hablaré con él. No voy a permitir que vuelva a cruzarse con Jim.

–Si esa es tu intención me gustaría acompañarte. Ardo en deseos de escuchar que tiene que decir ese bastardo para justificar su presencia en la ciudad.

Las miradas de ambos parecieron retarse hasta que Pike cabeceó.

–Está bien, te avisaré llegado el momento– dirigió su mirada hacia la cama en la que Jim seguía durmiendo–. Cuida de él mientras tanto.

–Lo haré.

* * *

Anochecía cuando Jim se despertó. Las más de doce horas de sueño le habían devuelto la suficiente vitalidad cómo para intentar zafarse de todas y cada una de las atenciones de Bones que, tras largos minutos, logró terminar su examen sobre el rubio al que envió a la ducha mientras él se dedicaba a preparar una sopa de la forma casera.

–Vístete rápido, no querrás coger una pulmonía– le dijo Bones a Jim en cuanto este salió del baño envuelto en una toalla.

–Sí mamá.

–Maldito mocoso desagradecido, encima que me preocupo por ti. Debería dejar que enfermases y no curarte, y enviarte a un inepto que te diese algo a lo que fueses alérgico y… no, mejor no, porque al final acabarías llegando hasta mi sala de examen y entonces tendría que enmendar todo el caos que otros habrían hecho en ti y el trabajo sería el doble. No, no merece la pena.

Jim rió ante el discurso del médico cuyo comunicador sonó de forma estridente. El médico sólo le dedicó una mirada a la llamada entrante antes de colgar, y guardarse de nuevo el comunicador en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Tengo que salir pero no voy a tardar. ¿Crees que puedes terminar de cocer esto?

–Sí, claro. ¿A dónde vas?

–Tienen que devolverme un padd con los apuntes de trauma torácico.

–Suena sensacional– masculló Jim comenzando a vestirte.

–Pues lo es. Abrígate y come– le indicó el médico antes de abandonar las habitaciones sin tan siquiera coger su abrigo.

* * *

Una vez en los jardines, cuyas sendas estaban iluminadas por las farolas fotovoltaicas, Bones tardó varios minutos en dar con Pike, que le esperaba en uno de los cenadores que daban al estanque de la zona de los dormitorios. El capitán permanecía entre las sombras observando la superficie del agua sobre la que se reflejaba una luna llena.

–¿Dónde está?– preguntó Bones deteniéndose ante el capitán.

El hombre le mostró el localizador y Bones ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver cómo la ubicación del punto que simulaba ser el padrastro de Jim estaba casi dentro de los terrenos de la academia.

–Vamos– dijo el médico devolviéndole el dispositivo.

–Leonard, antes de nada, debo advertirte que tal vez esta noche haya problemas.

Deteniendo sus pasos el médico se giró para mirar al capitán.

–No me vengas con gilipolleces Chris: sé a dónde vamos y sé lo que puede pasar.

–Entonces debo entender que comprendes los riesgos.

–Lo hago.

–Bien, vayamos.

Los dos hombres echaron a andar hacia la entrada este del campus. Minutos después, Frank apareció frente a ellos, caminando de forma renqueante. El hombre era un estereotipo de borracho de club de mala muerte: vaqueros viejos y sucios, camisa de cuadros ajada, y una prominente barriga conseguida tras la ingesta de docena de bebidas alcohólicas. Su aspecto era completado por una rala barba y una insultante sonrisa que revolvió el estómago del médico.

–Frank, sabes que no debes estar aquí– dijo Chris con calma–. Los terrenos de la academia son privados.

–Mi hijo estudia aquí.

–No tengo constancia de que tengas un hijo, y mucho menos de que este esté estudiando bajo mi tutela.

–Vamos Pike, sabes también cómo yo que Jim está aquí. Y hace tiempo que no veo al crío.

–James Kirk es hijo de George Kirk y Winona Kirk, no tuyo, Frank.

–No estoy para estas tonterías.

El hombre avanzó pero el capitán se interpuso en su camino. La sonrisa de Frank se acentuó dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos por el tabaco.

–No puedes hacerme nada, Pike– dijo con soberbia Frank–. Eres un capitán de la flota y si alguien descubriese que has pegado a un civil tu expediente sería…

Un puñetazo interrumpió la cháchara del hombre que de pronto se vio lanzado al suelo por un segundo golpe que abrió su labio inferior. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reorientarse cuando un peso cayó sobre él. Al abrir los ojos descubrió una airada mirada verde escrutándole.

–Escúchame bien, payaso. Yo no soy un capitán de la flota. Ni tan siquiera me importa una mierda la puta flota, pero cómo te acerques a Jim, cómo te descubra si quiera pensando en él: te mataré.

–Hijo de…

De nuevo las palabras de Frank murieron en su boca pues Bones sacó un hipospray y se lo inyectó en el cuello.

–Esto es gripe andoriana– reveló el médico–. Te va a causar un bonito sarpullido en los testículos acompañado por una fiebre bastante alta y náuseas. La vacuna no existe y la única forma de sobreponerse es padeciendo la enfermedad durante una larga, muy larga semana. Tómalo cómo una pequeña advertencia de mis palabras.

El médico se alejó del hombre que se puso en pie vacilante. Miró hacia Pike pero antes de abrir la boca vio cómo Bones lanzaba al aire, distraídamente, su hipo. El gesto pareció hacer meditar a Frank sus acciones pues su mandíbula se cerró y, sin más palabras, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

–¿La gripe andoriana no tenía vacuna?– preguntó Chris a Bones viendo cómo Frank se perdía a lo lejos.

–La normal sí. Pero la que lleva en su cuello es una cepa un tanto especial.

–¿Cómo de especial?

–Digamos que tengo acceso a unos niveles interesantes dentro de los laboratorios de ensayos virológicos.

La risa del capitán llenó el jardín, desierto a esas horas.

–Eres un hombre de recursos– palmeó el hombro de Bones–. Me alegro de tenerte de mi lado y no contra mi.

–Entonces recuerda asistir puntual a todos tus reconocimientos médicos– ambos rieron–. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Frank?

–Le pondré un nuevo seguimiento, no quiero correr riesgo alguno, aunque dudo mucho que vuelva a intentar acercarse a Jim tras tu amenaza.

–Bien, si puedes hacerte cargo del resto creo que voy a irme. Quiero echar un vistazo al mocoso.

–Ve tranquilo y envíame un informe con su estado.

–Descuida, buenas noches Chris.

–Buenas noches Leonard.

* * *

–Hola Bones.

El saludo de Jim fue inesperado a pesar de que el médico sabía que apenas había tardado treinta minutos y Jim había quedado despierto. Se adentró en las habitaciones llegando hasta el espacio de la cocina en el que se encontraba su compañero, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo un humeante cuenco de sopa entre sus manos. Tal y cómo había sugerido, Jim estaba bien abrigado con una camiseta térmica y una sudadera. Su aspecto aún no era del todo aceptable para el experimentado ojo del médico, pero si estaba mucho mejor que horas atrás.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

–Listo para salir de fiesta– dijo Jim entre risas–. Aunque no diría que no a quedarme otra noche durmiendo.

–¿Otra?– repitió el médico alzando una ceja–. Otras dos o tres diría yo.

–Recuerda que tengo un cuerpo joven y atlético.

–¿Me estás llamando viejo?

–Tan sólo insinúo que si fueses tú quien tuviese que recuperarse tal vez sí que tardaría cuatro días, pero…– la broma de Jim se vio interrumpida pues el muchacho reparó en las manos del médico–. ¿Te has estado peleando, Bones?

–¿Lo dices por esto?– le mostró mejor los nudillos en los que se podían apreciar pequeñas heridas–. Hoy tuvimos a dos jóvenes intoxicados con alucinógenos, retenerles en la camilla fue toda una experiencia.

Sin dudar en ningún momento de la mentira de Bones, Jim continuó degustando su sopa mientras replicaba con ingenio a su amigo sin saber que minutos atrás el cadete médico había estado a punto de matar a su ex padrastro, sin que su pulso ni su voz temblasen, para mantenerle a él alejado de todo problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Excursiones**

Bones no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en una de las montañas a las afueras de San Francisco, terminando de ascender a la cima de la misma con una bicicleta al hombro. Aunque en verdad sí que sabía cual era la razón: Jim Kirk.

–Maldito mocoso insolente– musitó el médico dando los últimos pasos hasta la cumbre, dejando a un lado la bicicleta, y lanzando el casco lejos de él antes de mirar hacia abajo, hacia un grupo de tres personas que subían por el mismo camino que él había tomado–. ¡Para que vuelvas a llamarme viejo!

A pesar de la distancia con el grupo, Bones escuchó la familiar risa de su compañero de cuarto.

Minutos después Jim, junto con Gaila y Uhura, llegaba hasta la cima imitando su gesto al tirar a un lado su bicicleta.

–¡Por fin!– exclamó Gaila dejándose caer sobre la fresca hierba–. Creía que moriría en el intento.

–Exagerada– canturreó Jim pasando a su lado y palmeando con afecto su rodilla–. Bones, estás en forma, ¿eh? Ascendías la montaña cómo una ágil cabra.

–Mejor subir cómo una cabra que no cómo tú, que parecías un penoso hipopótamo. Además, ya te había dicho que se me daba bien este tipo de actividades.

–Sé que eres un buen corredor, lo compruebo cada vez que quedamos para correr. Pero de ahí a creerme que eres el auténtico hombre de acero hay un trecho– rió el rubio–. De hecho estoy seguro de que podrías presentarte al triatlón de San Francisco y lo ganarías.

–Sí, podría hacerlo entre el examen de técnicas de combate en campo abierto y mi turno de guardia en el hospital.

–Pues yo creo que podrías hacerlo– insistió Jim dando un trago a su agua.

–Y yo que deberías dejar de decir tonterías.

–Vamos Bones, no son tonterías.

–¿Es que no puedes comprender que no todos quieren pasar veinticuatro horas al día sin parar, Kirk?– le preguntó Uhura que se había sentado junto a su compañera de cuarto.

–Yo sólo quiero despejar la atormentada mente del bueno de Bones.

–Quien lo diría, la verdad es que parece que quieras volverle loco con tu parloteo constante.

Tumbándose boca abajo, frente a la mujer, Jim puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

–Si tú me dejases tal vez podría encontrar un mejor uso a mi lengua.

Alargando su pierna, Uhura logró llegar hasta Jim y golpearle en el hombro. El hombre se alejó de inmediato frotándose la parte herida.

–Eso duele– dijo mientras Gaila reía y Bones disimulaba su sonrisa.

–Te lo merecías, por imbécil.

–Ese carácter tuyo… deberías buscar a alguien que lo aplaque.

–Ya lo ha hecho– dijo Gaila sonriendo a pesar de la furiosa mirada de su amiga–. Y es alguien muy apuesto.

–¿Y de quien se trata?– preguntó Jim haciéndose el ofendido–. ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

–Porque lo que pasa en mi vida no te incumbe.

–Vamos Uhura, no seas así, ¡somos amigos!

–Es la tercera vez que compartimos el mismo espacio sin que tú estés peleando con alguno de mis amigos o ensuciando el suelo con tu sangre– le recordó Uhura.

Sus palabras hicieron a Jim reflexionar.

–Tienes tu punto en eso… ¡Pero no trates de confundirme! ¿Quién ocupa tu corazón?

Antes de que Gaila pudiera adelantarse, Uhura le dio un codazo. Pronto ambas terminaron en el suelo forcejeando la una con la otra: Gaila riendo, y Uhura blasfemando en varios idiomas.

–Esto, con un poco de barro, y ya no le pediría nada más a la vida– musitó Jim observando como las dos mujeres seguían peleando en broma.

–¿Te das cuenta de que si te hubieran escuchado ahora mismo estarías en el suelo con la cabeza abierta?

–Sí, es lo más probable– dijo Jim con resignación antes de dejar la escena y girarse hacia Bones, que ahora contemplaba el paisaje.

Desde la cima de la montaña se podía observar el perfil lejano de San Francisco.

Gaila había sido la precursora de la excursión de ese sábado, una forma más amena de mantenerse al día con sus entrenamientos, y que había incluido una ruta en bicicleta de cuarenta kilómetros y un ascenso de uno y medio por la montaña. Tanto Uhura, cómo Jim se habían mostrado bastantes entusiastas de la idea. Bones fue el último en aceptar sumarse a la pequeña expedición alegando tener un horario sumamente apretado. Sin embargo, al final, había claudicado ante las súplicas reiteradas de Gaila, los ojos de pena de Jim, y la petición expresa de Uhura para acompañarles.

Leonard había hablado en pocas ocasiones con Uhura, con la que sólo compartía una clase, sin embargo la cadete le parecía una persona educada, culta y sumamente educada. Tal vez por eso aceptó el acompañar a los jóvenes ese día y, la verdad, hasta el momento había sido un gran día. Salir de la ciudad había permitido a los cuatro alejarse del rigor militar de la academia, al menos por unas horas, y el cambio era muy agradable.

–No tardará en anochecer– anunció Uhura, ahora sentada sobre la espalda de Gaila.

–Deberíamos volver antes de que se nos haga muy tarde– convino Bones.

–Tenemos que hacer esto más veces– dijo Jim estirándose–. Me gusta mucho más que pasar la tarde en el gimnasio.

–Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

–Este momento puede ser le inicio de una bonita amistad, Uhura.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños Kirk.

El rubio hizo uno de sus mejores pucheros, pero la mujer no se dio por aludida. Poniéndose en pie Uhura le tendió una mano a Gaila y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–En marcha.

* * *

De vuelta a su cuarto Bones instó a Jim a ducharse mientras él trataba de calmar el dolor de sus pies tras haber realizado la última parte de su regreso corriendo, un absurdo reto que accedió a realizar contra Jim únicamente para volver a hacer morder el polvo al rubio; algo que había conseguido pues había llegado al campus con más de siete minutos de ventaja. Ahora sus pies clamaban por un poco de paz.

Jim no se hizo de rogar en la ducha y salió a los pocos minutos. Bones disfrutó de un rato bajo la ducha sónica algo más prolongado hasta que finalmente salió también del baño. En el cuarto, Jim estaba tirado en el sofá sin dar señales aparentes de cambiar su posición en los próximos minutos.

–¿Cansado?– se burló Bones.

–Sí, y mucho. No sé cómo lo haces.

–Ya te dije: practique mi resistencia en la universidad. Nada mejor que una facultad con un buen equipo de atletismo para ponerte en forma.

–Mi universidad también tenía equipo de atletismo y yo soy deprimente en cualquier tipo de carrera.

–Jim… ni siquiera eras miembro del equipo.

–¿Y qué?– replicó Jim encogiéndose de hombros–. La intención es lo que cuenta.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay entre Gaila y tú?– preguntó Bones poniéndose una camiseta limpia.

–Una amistad, una _muy buena_ amistad.

–Y por eso sonríes cómo un idiota, claro. No por que sea orionita y tenga una elevada inclinación hacia las actividades sexuales.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía.

–Ya, seguro– bufó Bones.

–¿Con quien crees que está Uhura? Debe ser un santo varón para poder sobrevivir ante una mujer tan brava.

–Jim, Uhura sólo gruñe cuando tú estás cerca. Con el resto de seres vivos es agradable, de hecho me parece una joven encantadora. Creo que de verdad le enervas.

–Eso es imposible– Jim se tocó dramáticamente el pecho a la altura del corazón–. Yo soy irresistible, y eso lo dice mi madre.

–Pobre mujer…

–¿Qué acabas de murmurar?

–Nada. Y en cuanto a Uhura creo que está con un Vulcano.

–¿Un vulcano? La información no es muy concreta, hay muchos vulcanos en la academia.

–Bueno Sherlock, eso es lo único que sé, lo que ya es más de lo que tú sabías.

–Cierto– Jim frunció el ceño–. Tal vez debería apuntarme a clases de xenolingüística y vigilar de cerca a Uhura.

–Sí, seguro que ella lo permitiría sin partirte la cara– dijo irónicamente Bones sentándose en el sillón, a su lado.

–Alguien debe velar por ella.

–Ya, y mira, de paso aprenderías un par de idiomas, podría ser hasta provechoso para ti.

–No te creas, las lenguas se me dan bien. Nah jajmeymaj wej mubelmoh tlhinganpu'.

Bones miró con horror a Jim.

–¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? Tu voz ha… ha… ¡Maldita sea!

La risa de Jim llenó el cuarto.

–Calma Bones, sólo es klingon.

–¿Y cómo demonios sabes klingon?

–Durante mi estancia en Tarso estudie mucho, era un buen lugar para avanzar en el conocimiento de cualquier lengua conocida. Lo aproveché bastante bien, o eso creo.

El primer instinto de Bones fue analizar el gesto de Jim, pero la mención de Tarso no parecía haberle devuelto sus más oscuros recuerdos. Así que se calmó y volvió a la conversación con celeridad.

–Sonabas como un maldito demonio.

–Es un idioma muy fuerte– reconoció Jim–. Y algo complejo también.

–¿Y por qué no elegiste xenolinguistica para los créditos libres? Seguramente te habrías ahorrado muchas horas de estudio con una base tan buena cómo la que ya tienes.

–Por eso mismo, preferí escoger otras asignaturas para poder aprender algo más– ante el silencio de su compañero, Jim se volvió hacia Bones–. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras cómo si me acabase de crecer una tercera cabeza?

–Hace unas horas babeabas mientras deseabas ver a Uhura y Gaila peleándose cubiertas de barro y ahora admites haber elegido las asignaturas de libre por su valor educativo. Eres increíble– resopló el médico.

–No olvides que voy a ser capitán, y los capitanes tienes que ser personas versadas en todos los campos– dijo con petulancia Jim.

–Tú cómo capitán, no sé si mis ojos llegarán a verlo.

–Más vale que lo hagan, recuerda que serás mi jefe médico.

–Si ese día llega: que los cielos nos asistan.

Jim rió y pronto Bones se contagió de aquel cálido sonido que le empujó a reír junto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Nota: Que gusto da el volver al Word! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, especialmente a Zussi, a la que desde aquí quiero agradecer su preocupación e interés durante estos días._  
_Ha sido muy alentador leer vuestros mensajes y buenos deseos. Y sólo puedo esperar corresponderos con algún buen capítulo que os pueda gustar :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Un pasado muy presente**

Se podía decir que McCoy estaba de buen humor: su turno en el hospital por la mañana había sido más que llevadero y en la tarde sólo había tenido un par de clases. Así pues, tras tomar un café con otro de los médicos de la flota, y después de recoger un padd de la biblioteca, Leonard decidió ir a por Jim que, en esos momentos debía estar saliendo de su clase de tácticas de combate aéreo.

Se cruzó con algunos de los amigos del rubio a los que le preguntó por su compañero al ver que este no salía de la clase.

–No ha venido– le dijo uno.

–¿Cómo?

–Hace un par de horas que no le veo. Pero conociendo a Jim no me extrañaría que encontrase algo mejor que hacer, pero con compañía femenina– dijo el cadete palmeando el hombro de Bones–. Nos vemos Leonard.

El médico le dedicó un gesto de cabeza mientras se quedaba pensando dónde podía estar Jim que, si bien era normal verle coquetear con féminas de todas las razas nunca lo hacía en horas de academia, y mucho menos se saltaba sus clases. Bones inició una búsqueda por los terrenos de los edificios de la flota que fue en vano. La última opción del médico eran los bares colindantes pero, tras pasar por todos, regresó a su dormitorio malhumorado, un estado que aumentó al ver cómo la luz de la cerradura indicaba que había alguien dentro.

–Lo mato– dijo entre dientes Bones aporreando su código de acceso sobre el panel–. Yo lo mato.

Al entrar en la habitación suspiró de alivio al ver a Jim sobre su cama. El rubio mantenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

–Maldita sea Jim, cómo me hayas tenido toda la tarde buscándote y tu excusa sea que te has quedado aquí dormido, ¡te mataré!

Los labios de Jim se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–No estoy dormido, Bones.

–Entonces será mejor que me digas por que has decidido saltarte tus clases de tácticas.

–No me encontraba bien.

Una sarta de improperios salió de la boca de Bones mientras tomaba su tricorder y comenzaba a pasarlo sobre su amigo.

–Lo que me faltaba, encima que te enfermes…

–No es nada físico.

–… por que estamos en una época muy mala para los resfriados y…

–Hemos comenzado a estudiar el caso de Tarso IV en la clase de diplomacia.

Las palabras de Jim detuvieron a Bones. Lentamente el médico bajó el tricorder y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia Jim.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Explicaron lo acontecido con las cosechas, las acciones posteriores de Kodos sobre la colonia. No soy idiota, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ello pero pusieron varias imágenes. Algunas no las había visto. En una de ellas se podía ver uno de los castigos públicos de Kodos, en la plaza del ayuntamiento de la colonia, lo peculiar de la foto es que a quien estaban castigando era a mi. Nadie me reconoció, de hecho yo mismo apenas lo hice, pero tras unos segundos recordé aquel momento: me habían pillado robando fruta podrida, de los contenedores; eso se suponía que iba a ser nuestra comida, mía y de mis hijos, para una semana. Cuando los guardias de Kodos me encontraron no dudaron en llevarme a la plaza.

–Jim…

–Al principio no tuve problemas en asimilar la imagen, todo fue bien– el rubio retiró el brazo de sus ojos y se quedó mirando al techo–. Pero cuando terminó la clase mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse, sentí la misma sensación de vacío que sentí cuando el hambre me cegó. No quería derrumbarme en medio de los pasillos. Así que vine aquí.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Bones fue el primero en moverse: se sentó junto a Jim y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Los ojos azules de Jim estaban enrojecidos, y todo en el cuerpo del joven decía a gritos que estaba sufriendo.

–Eh, venga Jim, mírame.

–Lo siento Bones… no puedo hablar de ello.

–Lo sé, y no pasa nada. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo estás– Aquello sorprendió a Jim que clavó su mirada en la de Bones, cómo si no entendiese lo que acababa de decirle–. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de Tarso Jim, pero sólo cuando estés preparado. Ahora quiero asegurarme de qué te encuentras bien.

Jim tragó saliva y asintió.

–Sí, pero voy a tener que escribir un ensayo acerca de la gestión de Tarso IV, y no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Todo lo que se sabe de Taso IV es gracias a los testimonios de los supervivientes, de todos menos de los nueve Tarsos. Yo estaba entre ellos y sé cuantos errores desconocía la población: cómo si que hubo una alternativa a la plaga de los cultivos, cómo las muertes no fueron necesarias… si tan sólo Kodos hubiera escuchado…

–No puedes anclarte en el pasado, Jim. Debes pensar en el ahora. Harás ese ensayo, pero no trates de justificar lo pasado. Explica las opciones que tú conoces y que hubieran podido liberar a Tarso IV. Cuando lo hagas pasarás página y te centrarás en el presente: estás vivo, estas en la flota estelar, y eso es el camino hacia las estrellas.

–¿Y qué?– musitó Jim.

–Estoy seguro de que a las estrellas no llegarás cómo pinche de cocina de una nave estelar, sino cómo un capitán. Tendrás el mando de una auténtica tropa y podrás evitar que otros casos cómo el de Tarso IV se sucedan.

Asintiendo, Jim cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No fue lo suficientemente rápido cómo para comprender que acababa de picar en su cuello pues el sueño le arrastró lejos de Bones, de la academia y de Tarso IV.

Cuando Jim volvió a recuperar la conciencia pasaban de las once de la noche y Bones ya tenía la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–¿Por qué me has dejado K.O?– se quejó el rubio poniéndose en pie y frotándose la nuca.

–Necesitabas descansar, y sin soñar mierdas.

–Pues misión cumplida– Jim se sentó a la mesa ahogando un bostezo.

–Ahora comeremos esta ensalada de pollo, tomaremos una cerveza, y luego veremos que podemos hacer con ese ensayo tuyo.

Cenaron en calma, disfrutando del momento, y hasta que los platos no estuvieron vacíos Bones no permitió que Jim comenzase con su trabajo. Al principio el médico dejó que su amigo escribiese un borrador en su padd, pero cuando lo leyó supo que iba a ser difícil. Aunque Jim podía parecer demasiado libertino se le daban realmente bien los estudios y era muy diestro a la hora de redactar, sin embargo aquello no estaba a la altura de ninguno de sus anteriores trabajos, el propio muchacho lo sabía. Por ello Bones trató de dar lo mejor de si mismo y arreglar aquella redacción.

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada cuando ambos dieron por concluido el trabajo.

–No será tu mejor nota, sin duda, pero aprobarás– aseguró Bones.

–En este caso no pido más– dijo Jim enviando el escrito a su profesor a través de la plataforma online.

–Después de sobrevivir a Tarso enfrentarte a ello no es fácil– comenzó a decir el médico–. ¿No te has planteado el comentarlo con tus profesores?

El rubio soltó una triste carcajada.

–No todo el mundo es cómo tú, Bones. Normalmente cuando alguien ve a uno de los supervivientes de Tarso no puede mirarle más que con piedad y lástima. Y no me gusta. Además, mi situación es un poco más complicada al haber visto el rostro de Kodos.

–¿Llegarías a testificar contra él?– quiso saber Leonard.

–Si fuese juzgado no dudaría en reconocerle y relatar sus atrocidades– por un instante la mente de Jim le llevó muy lejos de la habitación–. Kodos no sólo gestionó mal la pérdida de las cosechas, también eligió mal sus prioridades y antepuso su bienestar por delante del de todos y cada uno de los habitantes te su colonia.

–Espero que algún día le encuentren y pague por lo que hizo– dijo Bones con suavidad retirando el padd de las manos de Jim–. Pero ahora estás aquí, y tienes que descansar. Mañana te espera otro divertido día de clases para locos que aspiran a capitanear una lata de sardinas espaciales.

Jim rodó los ojos y volvió a reír, esta vez con auténticas ganas.

–Ya te he dicho que son naves de última generación.

–Mierda de última generación. Sí– rumió el médico poniéndose su ropa de dormir.

Normalmente Bones era bastante rápido en realizar sus últimas actividades antes de meterse en la cama y que incluían desde ponerse cómodo a lavarse los dientes. Sin embargo esa noche tardó, a conciencia, más que otros días para, de forma disimulada, verificar que Jim se acostaba. Cuando el rubio se metió en su cama, y se arropó, Bones hizo lo propio antes de apagar las luces.

–Buenas noches Bones.

–Buenas noches Jim.


End file.
